Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle control device for carrying out an engine start control, in which, when there is an engine start request, uses a motor as an engine starter, begins engagement of a clutch, and cranks the engine.
Background Information
Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle comprising, in a drive system, a starter motor, an engine, and a power motor, and which switches between, as engine start modes, an engine start mode that uses the starter motor, and an engine start mode that uses the power motor, is known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2013-159330).